shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chan Rai
Chan Rai (ゃんライ, Chan Rai) or otherwise known as the Bead Hammer (粒槌, Tsubuhanma[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?''']) was a vice-jailer on Kangoku Island but after the defeat and take over by the Itsubetasijo he had and the rest of the prison staff have been forced to be the security and the military force of Kangoku Island. Now Chan Sai along with his brother Chan Sai is members of the Kangoku guardians, Chan Rai being the 4th division leader and his brother the 5th division leader. Originally Chan Rai and his brother were the body guards of Chief Toad Cho Cho during their days as bandits and was second-in-command of the group. However after Cho Cho was given his under the table deal and became the warden of Kangoku prison vice-jailers. During their days as bandits they had done several crimes along the country side of Wano Country, the brothers had attacked countless villages. Until they were recruited into the chief toad bandits and thus becoming Cho Cho’s bodyguards. Since then Chan Rai and his brother had earened themselves a bounty of 5,000,000 for such crimes as. Their own terrorizing of the country side in Wano Country, taking over a village and ruling over its peoples. Then joining the Chief Toad bandits and doing crimes as a member of the group. His most famous crime is the betrayal of the wano country government, along with Cho Cho and his brother. Chan Rai now set out to retake Kangoku Island back for Cho Cho and help get rid of the Itsubetasijo cruse forever. Appearance Chan Rai is a massive man, with huge muscles and is taller than most of the citizens of Rangoku island. He has a shaved head, however he has a long braided hair and on the end of hair is a heavy red orb like bead. He appears to only wear a warp around his waist and a sash tying it off. On his wrists and ankles he has arm and shin guards, with several rings on his toes. Personality Chan Rai much like Cho Cho was the typical bandit he had done everything for himself and only cared for himself and his allies. However it would appear that Chan Rai is very ruthless and bloodthirsty in battle, he barges that he is the best of the best. During the course of the sword saints arc, Chan Rai had revealed an odd habit of ending many of his sentences with the word '''Kasuka (微か, Literally Meaning "Weak"), he seems to think everything is weak around him. Chan Rai has shown to have an odd habit of shouting out most of his sentences and phrases, this first was seen whenever he was fighting. He shouted out all of his attacks to the point that it was a bit of overkill, he seems to take most fights overboard whenever it comes to such things. He likes to refer to himself as either "Chan" or the "Chan Man", thinking so highly of himself. Relationships Rangoku Island To the citizens of Rangoku island, Chan Rai and his brother are a terrifying force. Even during their days terrorizing the countryside of Wano, all of the people had feared them. Chan Rai, seems to think of the people as weak and isn't scared to bully them around. Rangoku Guards Chan Rai ironically thinks very highly of his allies, he had revealed that he has a close connection to his allies. Chan Rai follows Cho Cho and his every order, also sharing a great hate for the sword saints as well. Itsubetasijo Chan Rai much like Cho Cho has a secret hate for the sword saints, this first discussed whenever they were first defeated. Chan Rai hated the fact that he was defeated so easily by the sword saints. Chan Rai along with his brother and Cho Cho wish to take down the sword saints, thus reclaiming the island as their own. But Chan Rai enjoys it whenever they are gone and they run things. Abilities and Powers During his days as a bodyguard and a bandit, Chan Rai had command over the bandits below him. Aside from this during his days as a vice-jailer he was placed in charge many different prisoners and finally as the 4th division leader of the Rangoku Guardians. Chan Rai has now command of his own division and all of those below his own rank. He has authority over the Kangoku spies and the citizens of Kangoku island, whenever is put into charge. Aside from his authority powers, into his physically abilities. Chan Rai is immensely strong and enduring, with his size he is able to take on almost any kind of enemy. Also since he is very spirited he will take on an takers, even a giant as he revealed. Regardless of his size he seems to be very swift and quick on the battlefield, Chan Rai was able to dodge most of his enemies attacks and quickly countered against them. Chan Rai also is a good material artist as well, he had shown to even keep up with the likes of Cho Cho. Weapons Chan Rai's main weapon is called the Kuroparu (黒真, Literally Meaning "Black Pearl") in which is a giant black pearl that he had formed and in which he keeps on a long thick pole. Thus making it look like a hammer, this weapon has shown to be immensely strong and enduring like its owner. Chan Rai had commented that his kuroparu is one of the strongest weapons that is found on Kangoku island, however it was easily damaged by the Third Sword Saint Shibaraku whenever they attacked the prison. The secondary weapon that Chan Rai has up his sleeve is what he calls the Akehaparu (朱毛真, Literally Meaning "Red Hair Pearl") is the large red pearl bead that is on the end of his hair braid. Chan Rai uses this has a chain and ball, he is able to whip his hair around to attack his opponents with. This piece was shown to be to break through the walls of several different buildings. Fighting Style Chan Rai's main style of fighting is a mixture of open-palm style and techniques with his hammer. Chan Rai seems to be more powerful than speed with his fighting style, this would seem to be the only weakness within the style itself. But what he lacks in both speed and in intelligences, he has in strength, stamina and endurance. Due to his immense strength, Chan Rai carries around powerful, heavy weapons, which results in stronger attacks that come with fatal blows. His main moves involving simple strikes to opponents, although he often uses attacks that pound the ground and knock down all of his surrounding enemies. Haki Chan Rai had shown to use haki, but it is still unknown to what extend this goes to. But he was able to withstand the blast of Haoshoku haki that Shibaraku unleashed whenever Kangoku island was under attack by the sword saints. Attacks *'Chan Smashing Weaklings!' (チャンスマッシングの弱虫！, Chan Hasai Gunyou!) Chan Rai will jump high into the air and as he is coming down, he will hold his Kuroparu high in the air. As he is coming down he will put it downwards and stand on it, thus whenever he lands on his opponents he can crush them or whatever object he pleases. Most of the times this is an instance fatal blow, but there have been some special cases that opponents easily escaped this attack. *'Chan Palm Special!' (チャンパームスペシャル！, Chan Hirate Kakudan!) Similar to Sentomaru's own attack, Chan Rai will take a sumo stances and with an open-palm thrust of haki he will sent his opponents fly away. *'Chan Rolling Steamroller!' (チャンはスチームローラーローリング！, Chan Rouringu Kyoukousaiketsu!) Chan will hold his weapon in the center of his body and will go into a series of somersaults, thus as he rolls he will smash and flatten his opponents with his massive size. *'Chan's Last Resort! Akehaparu Removal!' (ちゃんのラストリゾート！ブラックパールの取り外し！, Chan's Kunikunosaku Akehaparu no Isou!) This is Chan Rai's ace in the hole, if his Kuroparu was destroyed somehow. He will take out a knife that he keeps somewhere on his body and in doing this, he will cut off the long braid of hair that holds the Akehaparu. Then in doing this he will have a giant mace for battle, however this technique has never been used by him because of the straight fact that it is a once in a life time doing. Chan Rai commented that he couldn't put it back on until he regrows out his hair to the length that it was before. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Antagonists Category:Assassin Category:Mercenary Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Kangoku Island Category:Wano Country Character Category:Polearm Wielder Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Hammer User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User